


following the crash

by nezstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd and Erica didn't leave, F/M, Hurt Boyd, Hurt Erica, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Boyd and Erica find Stiles hurting after the warehouse scene.





	following the crash

Stiles acquires twin shadows the moment he leaves the warehouse through the hole in the wall made by his Jeep. They don’t appear suddenly, edging into his peripheral with every mile closer to home, almost fully formed by the time he’s on the front steps. The keys jingle in his hand once he manages to finally wrangle them out of his pocket, but he’s shaking too hard to unlock the door and they fall. 

 

Or they would if not for Erica catching them before they could hit the ground.

 

He flinches at the suddenness of her movements, then again, when he backs away right into Boyd, and he ends up sitting on his doorstep wheezing through the pain of his bruised ribs.

 

“Can I take away your pain?” Boyd asks from where he’s crouching on Stiles’ left, Erica mirroring his position on Stiles’ right side. 

 

Stiles nods, a bit jerkily, watches Boyd reach out for his arm.

 

“I’m going to touch you now.” Boyd informs him.

 

“Will it hurt you, too?” Stiles finds himself asking even as he watches Boyd wrap his fingers around his wrist, dark lines already crawling up Boyd’s forearm.

 

It’s Erica who answers him instead.

 

“Not nearly as much as it hurts you.”

 

Stiles looks at her then, properly, takes in the messy ponytail, the dark circles under her eyes, the paleness, the splashes of rust red on her skin. He turns to Boyd and sees much of the same, and it’s clear they got a chance to breathe and clean themselves up a little bit, but they need at least twelve hours of sleep, a solid meal and a hot shower, not necessarily in that order.

 

Which is why the next thing he says is,

 

“Let’s just go to bed.”

 

Erica tries for a smirk and Stiles appreciates the effort. She also opens the door after Boyd helps him up, supporting his weight with a steady arm around his weight all the way inside and up to Stiles’ room, still there when they stand at foot of his too narrow bed.

 

Erica is, unsurprisingly, the first one to toe off her shoes and get on the bed. Stiles follows, if only because he’s not really sure how long he can stand there without his knees buckling, even with Boyd keeping him steady.

 

It’s Boyd who cracks the window open to let the breeze in, who wriggles the covers from under Erica and Stiles, who covers them all up to their necks once he’s crawled in on Stiles’ other side, bracketing him.

 

They’re scant inches apart, all of them, but with an effort that makes them all tense as they lie there in bed. Stiles knows they’re both waiting for him to do something about it, so he sighs, grabs one of Erica’s arms, and rolls over until he’s halfway on top of Boyd with Erica spooning him.

 

“Your ribs--” Erica protests, but doesn’t fight him as he tugs her even closer.

 

“Pain drain, can’t feel e’m,” Stiles mumbles, already half-asleep. They’re both so warm, so here and safe.

 

He feels more than hears Boyd snort, but any other complaints Erica and Boyd might have are lost on him, finally feeling secure enough to sleep.


End file.
